


Jumping Through Worlds

by Shinigami24



Series: In a Different World [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Loki, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Dimension Travel, Fluff, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Multiple Buckys, Multiple Crossovers, Omega Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SO MANY STEVES, Smut, fics crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After Thanos destroys half of the world, the heroes find the time stone. What happens if the world hadn't been separated. What would have changed?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 1 in a new series. I wrote this fic series as revenge on Tony Stark. Honestly he pissed me off in canon. The way he just assumed, and never actually bothered to try to see past Captain America to Steve Rogers. To add to that, he never seems to learn his lesson. In each movie, he keeps messing up and never has truly suffered the consequences for his selfish actions. As far as I'm concerned, losing Pepper and Peter aren't enough. He got Pepper back in Spiderman: Homecoming anyway, and Peter never should have been on Titan in the first place. He was supposed to be in school! Well, now if Civil War wasn't enough to teach him a lesson, this series certainly will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes go through the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the Dimension Travel fic I mentioned. I'll be using Steve from my many various fic universes. So yes, I'm returning to my older fics. Good thing, I kept some of my fic notes. I'll be updating my FBCM fic next before I return to this fic. Enjoy.  
> Tony Stark fans better stay away. They certainly won't like this series at all.

**_Love: Lost and Found Universe;_ **

Two years had passed since the civil war. T'Challa was sorry about the misunderstanding and although Bucky and Steve said that it would not be necessary, he offered them a place to stay. Eventually, Bucky and Steve decided to take the offer. Bucky still was angry at Tony for his assumptions concerning Steve.

SHIELD had returned and Phil was now the Avengers' handler full time. Sadly, Thanos came in the picture when he came looking for the Infinity Stones. They fought a war to stop him, but they lost.

Half of Earth's population was wiped out to his twisted idea of balance. All of the remaining survivors cried for their loved ones. Steve was distraught. Most, if not all of his close friends were dead, his daughter and unborn baby was the only family he had remaining.

Loki made it back to them and saw Steve kneeling, gripping his stomach. He rushed over and saw the world left behind. After getting Steve settled with Shuri and Okoye. He worked with Thor and Wong to reverse Thanos' finger snap.

They managed to use the time stone to go back before the finger snap. The Rogers-Barnes family were overjoyed to be back together. Now, they had to track down Thanos and defeat him.

* * *

_**Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace, Wakanda, Africa;  
** _

Bucky and Steve had left the twins with the Barton family in order to have some alone time. The Alpha and Omega mates kissed softly as they held each other closely. Bucky carefully picked up Steve and carried him to the master bedroom.

They stripped down and Bucky grabbed the lube. Steve got onto the bed and spread his legs while Bucky slicked up his fingers. Bucky joined his husband on the bed and began to prep Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was fast and desperate. All too soon, they came with shouts and sighs. Steve clenched down on Bucky as he spilled his seed across their stomachs. Bucky followed, spilling his seed deep inside of his mate.

A moment later, Bucky knotted Steve and shushed him as he groaned. As they waited for Bucky's knot to go down, Steve leaned up for a kiss, needing the comfort.

* * *

**_Titan, other side of the galaxy;  
_ **

Thanos was forced to retreat in order to heal. He went back home to his birth planet; Titan. Despite his grievous injuries, the Titan was smug.

"My collection is complete. It was worth it." he smirked. He sat and watched the sunset over Titan. He was proud of his work.


	2. Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve hold onto some grudges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay, rl issues caught up to me. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_Universe A: Love: Lost and Found;  
_ **

**_Wakanda, 2018;_ **

Bucky and Steve made Howie and Aurora some oatmeal. Sadly, the two and half years old twins were fussy. They wanted to play and run around and oatmeal didn't fit into those plans.

"They are acting exactly like their Dad," Bucky said, looking directly at his husband. Steve was mortified.

"I was not that bad!" he huffed. Bucky chuckled and Steve pouted. Okay, maybe he was like his kids. Bucky kissed his cheek,

"Enough pouting, more feeding your kids." he said.

**_Universe B: Kingdom of Soul Mates;_ **

**_Aster Aiyan, Year 18, Fourth Age;_ **

Bucky and Steve walked through the palace gardens holding hands. The princes had decided to take a break from the war and relax.

"You look beautiful." Bucky smiled. Steve blushed,

"You always say that, you sap." he declared.

"Because I mean it everyday." came the reply.

_**Universe C: Steve Potter Adventures;** _

_**Georgia, 2017;** _

Bucky and Steve hung out with Neville and Luna. They played card games such as Poker, Go Fish, Old Maid, Gin Rummy, Uno, and Skip-Bo. It was a lot of fun. The best friends felt more connected.

**_Universe D: Guardians of the Cosmos;_ **

**_Juban, Tokyo, Japan, 1996;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and Bobbi were messing with people. They told tales about mist goblins, kitsunes, tanukis, and ghosts. The people got freaked out. The end result was Luna and Artemis giving them a severe lecture.

**_Universe E: Detective Stiles;_ **

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York, 2017;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were with their grandparents. The married couple cuddled on the couch and kissed. The couple loved being alone.

**_Universe F: Margaret Carter Files;_ **

**_Wakanda, 2016;_ **

Bucky and Steve took a tour of Wakanda. They were on edge and terrified from the fallout of civil war.

"Are you sure that this is secure?" Bucky was asking.

"It is isolated here. They are a strong nation." Steve reassured.

"Okay, I trust them." Bucky conceded.

"It's not only them that have to earn your trust. You have to earn theirs too." Steve pointed out.

* * *

 ** _Barton place, in middle of nowhere 2018;_**

The Rogers-Barnes family met with the Barton family. Nate and the twins were friends. The kids played while their parents watched from the porch. It was good to have some peace.

* * *

**_meeting room, the palace;_ **

The Avengers gathered for a meeting in order to discuss what they would do about Thanos and his plan. They were stressed out.

"What can we do?" Scott was saying.

"We have to do something big. We have to prevent this from happening, not just stop it temporarily." Hope reasoned.

"Let's plan." Carol said.

* * *

**_Bucky & Steve's place, Wakanda;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had just arrived home when they ran into Tony. The encounter was very tense. Everyone were still on edge from the fallout of the civil war.

Bucky was also furious with Tony for his treatment of Steve from the time he woke up from the ice up to the present. Steve was special with or without the serum, dammit! Steve was still upset about Tony's murder attempt on Bucky. Even if Bucky never killed Howard, he had been brainwashed! He wasn't at fault for anything HYDRA made him do!

Both of them agreed that Tony had crossed the line when he went around the Avengers' back yet again.

"What are you here for?" Steve was suspicious.

"Can't I stop by?" Tony was casual.

"No, not when you brought a child in the team." Steve spoke flatly.

"He was excited." Tony defended his logic.

"So?! You still don't do it. We all agreed to wait until he was 18 and finished with high school." Bucky retorted.

"I suggest that you leave now." he promptly declared.

* * *

**_Barton place;  
_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch.

"I love this extra time with you." Laura smiled.

"I love being home." Clint nodded.

"We should do something special." Laura suggested.

"I think that would be amazing." Clint replied. They kissed and smiled.


	3. Big Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets quite the shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_master bedroom, Bucky & Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed in their bedroom. When they came up for air, they stripped and Steve got onto the bed. Bucky grabbed the lube and started to slick up his fingers.

Bucky prepped Steve carefully. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked up his fingers and took Steve. He took his time. Eventually, they came with sighs and smiles.

* * *

**_meeting room, the palace;  
_ **

The Avengers met again. Carol and Scott formulated a plan.

"We have a plan. We're trying time travel with quantum physics." Carol began. Scott showed them all the machine.

"Here is what we have." he added. Tony went to touch it. The device went wild and sucked in Steve, the closest person. The others screamed as he was pulled in but jumped when he was spat back out.

"Steve?! Buddy, is that you?" Sam asked.

* * *

**_Kingdom of Soul Mates uni_ **

Omega Steve stared at the group of strangers in front of him. With a few exceptions, everyone were unfamiliar to him. There was Bucky, the Howling Commandos, and a young Pietro and Wanda. Wait young?

"Pietro, Wanda? How are you little children?" he wanted to know.

"That's how they are supposed to be." Erica replied. Werewolf Bucky growled and looked at his mate. Who was this stranger that replaced his mate? While he looked somewhat like Steve, he was bigger.

**_Steve Potter Adventures uni;_ **

Serumed Steve was bewildered. How had Bucky gotten so young? Who was the others?

"What? Why are you standing over me? Who are you two? How did Bucky get so young? He is supposed to be 31." he protested.

"That explains your age." Neville sighed. Wizard Bucky just wanted to know where his fiance went to!

"My question is how the hell did you get big? I thought you was smaller." Bucky declared.

**_Guardian of the Cosmos uni;_ **

17 years old Phoenix Steve stared at everyone in shock. Terran Knight Bucky was flipping out while everyone else were too shocked to even react.

**_Detective Stiles uni;_ **

16 years old Wizard Steve looked around. He was confused to see Bucky.

"Bucky? How did you get old? I thought you was supposed to be 17 like Neville." he wanted to know.

"Who is Neville? How did you get younger?" Papa Bucky responded.

**_Margaret Carter Files uni;_ **

Moon Prince Steve was wary as he looked around at his surrounding. This didn't look anything like Juban!

"Where am I?" Steve asked everyone warily.

"Wakanda, Africa." Sam replied.

"How did I get here from Tokyo?!" Steve was shocked.

"Okay, we need to sit down and compare notes." Peggy declared.

* * *

**_meeting room, Wakanda;  
_ **

The Avengers stared at Steve in shock. Of all things, no one had expected dimension travel to occur. Dad Steve was completely bewildered.

"The Tony I know acts better than that. If he didn't he would be stuck on the couch for all of eternity when Pepper finds out how he behaved. His parents wouldn't be happy neither. Bucky always said that Howard insists on using safeguards in case. He got even more paranoid after the scandal with Stane being arrested by the FBI." he declared.

"My parents?!" Tony shouted in shock.

"Yes, your parents." Steve replied.

"Howard's alive?" Bucky perked up.

"Yes, he isn't here?" Steve wanted to know.

"Well, that explains a lot." Natasha commented. Scott was taking notes.

"Tell us more, please." Carol requested.

* * *

**_Pietro and Wanda's quarters;  
_ **

Pietro and Wanda talked in their rooms a hour or so later. They were jealous of their counterparts for getting to have an actual childhood with loving adoptive parents. Yet, they wanted to know more. So they went looking for Bucky and Steve.


	4. The Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to grasp what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Memorial Day! Here's ch 3. FBCM will be updated tmw.

**_royal palace, Wakanda, 2018, Uni A: Love Lost and Found;_ **

Steve decided to stay with Bucky and Sam. They sat in the palace den to talk.

"What year do you think it is?" Sam asked.

"It's 2017." Steve replied.

"It's 2018." Bucky responded. Steve was totally shocked.

"What is going on?" they wanted to know. Steve sighed and got up.

* * *

**_Barton quarters, palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

The twins stayed with the Barton family. They got along with the kids despite missing their fathers. Clint and Laura tried to keep their mind off of it.

* * *

After putting the kids down for naps, Laura and Clint had time to themselves. They cuddled up close.

"How are you feeling?" Clint asked.

"Just a bit tired. Toddlers are very active." Laura replied.

"Cooper and Lila are in elementary school. How bad are they?" Clint responded.

"They are full of energy and they tend to argue." Laura explained.

"Oh, regular sibling things. Understandable." Clint nodded. Laura smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hush. We have another hour or so before they wake up." she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, and Sam picked up Wanda and Pietro. Wanda and Pietro worried over Steve.

"You need to eat more, Captain." Wanda was saying.

"Captain? What happened to Dad?" Steve was confused. The twins blinked before realization dawned.

"Sorry!" Wanda was mortified.

"It's okay, Wanda." Steve replied. They hugged him, taking care.

* * *

**_Aster Aiyan, Year 18, Fourth Age, Uni B: Kingdom of Soul Mates;_ **

In Aster Aiyan, things weren't going as smoothly. Omega Steve was very unhappy about being far from home. It was getting under his skin. He just wanted to be home with his family, watching terrible TV shows, playing with the twins, and eating dinner together. Now, he had to figure our why he was stuck in something straight out of a fantasy novel. Bucky was pissed off while Tony was flipping out.

"How are you even here?!" Tony exclaimed, pointing at Steve.

"Other you screwed with a machine, and that's not the least of your screw ups." Steve glared at the man.

"So, you are the other Steve. Where is our Steve?" Stiles wanted to know.

"He is with my husband, and our twins whom I really want to get back to." Steve answered.

"Okay, let's figure out how to do that." Derek said.


	5. Reroute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decide to try a different method.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

**_Shuri's lab, Wakanda;_ **

Carol, Scott, and a group of scientists were in the lab, trying to fix the device. They were careful and focused. Sadly, they were stuck on the machine and couldn't use it.

"This thing is useless. Take a break. We'll come back to it." Hank sighed.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Dad Steve decided to draw. Bucky watched him and felt all of the fond memories come back to him. Steve looked behind him and saw the affection in his eyes. He blushed and went back to sketching.

* * *

That afternoon, Steve received visitors in the form of Loki and Stephen.

"So, can you tell me about your home world?" Stephen asked, as he got right to business.

"It is a modern place. It has technology and things like that." Steve began.

"It's not a huge difference really. Well, other than people with powers. I just don't have my family." he sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"How are you, Jane?" Thor asked.

"I'm frustrated with this machine." Jane replied.

"Give it some time. You can do it." Thor reassured.

"I hope so." Jane smiled. Thor and Jane kissed and Jane finally relaxed.

* * *

After dinner, the Avengers held a meeting to talk about the machine. They were stressed and worried.

"There has been no luck with the machine. So far, it hasn't even booted up." Hank was saying.

"Can we contact the other world?" Bucky wanted to know.

"We haven't really explored that possibility." Hope had to admit.

"Well, start with that first. Maybe, they might have ideas. Plus, we can help Steve here." Carol replied. They got up, and decided to focus on their new mission as well as the time machine.


	6. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Steve shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, the Avengers were called to the lab. It had been several days since the meeting.

"What do we have?" Carol asked.

"We have a prototype ready." Jane began as they moved out of the way to show a machine with a large box. Tony pushed a button and it overheated. Steve disappeared and was replaced with a post serum Steve.

"Did it work?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Where is Peggy and Angie? Who are you? Am I even home yet?" Steve asked when he saw the newcomers.

"Oh my God! Again?!" Hope exploded. Unknown to the group, a similar process was happening in universes B-F.

* * *

**_Uni A:  
_ **

Bucky was totally shocked. MCF Steve noticed his shock.

"What's wrong?" he wanted to know.

"Steve, you've been taken to a different dimension." Bucky explained.

"Again?!" Steve moaned before he glared at Tony.

"Why do I think that you have something to do with this? Wasn't creating Ultron and trying to tear the team apart enough for you?" he declared.

"He did that too?!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Yes, he did. Peggy didn't let him off the hook though." Steve replied.

* * *

 A few hours later, Tony was hiding from a furious Bucky and a group of scientists. The group was not going to leave him alone. Tony snuck around the place. He ran as soon as he saw Shuri talking with Bucky. He groaned. He'd really screwed up.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

MCF Steve got visitors in the form of Pietro, Wanda, Trip, and Sam. They were curious and stared at him.

"Um, can you please not stare at me weird?" Steve asked.

"Oops. Sorry," Wanda sighed.

"It's just that you look like our Steve." Pietro replied.

"It's okay. So, what are we going to do?" Steve wanted to know.

"We're going to try to fix the machine **without** Tony." Sam replied. They stood up to grab a meal before getting back to work.

* * *

That evening, Alpha Bucky visited Howie and Aurora at Clint and Laura's place.

"Papa!" Howie yelled, hugging him. Bucky returned the hug and wouldn't let go.

"Baby girl!" he greeted Aurora next. Aurora hugged him and Bucky kissed her head.

"I love you both." he beamed.


	7. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scientists get Bucky to test the machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Sorry for the delay, rl issues came up. FBCM will be updated next.

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

Bucky and Steve had face time with the Howling Commandos. Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe were shocked when Bucky announced that the Steve they were seeing was Steve from another world.

"So, how are you doing?" Dum Dum asked.

"I'm...I have no idea." Steve replied.

"I am furious." Bucky replied.

"Well, I got placed in another world." Steve sighed.

"That's odd." Dernier commented.

"Yeah. And this is not the first time." Bucky grumbled.

* * *

In the meantime, Thor, Jane, Scott, Hope, Clint, and Laura went out on a group date. They went to a Mexican restaurant. It was a lot of fun. They got to be together without worry.

* * *

A few hours later, the angry group of Bucky and scientists finally caught up to Tony. They were all frustrated and tired.

"You are constantly playing with the machine and now it has caused two incidents." Bucky was saying.

"Tony, we have told you about sticking your nose where it does not belong." Jane added.

"Please, stop and think for once." Bucky finished. They left him alone to sit there.

* * *

The next day, the group got the device to work. Bucky tried it out.

"Steve, can you hear me?" he asked.

"It's me. Or one of me." came the shaky reply.

"What are our kids' names?" Bucky asked.

"Howard Joseph and Aurora Sarah." Steve replied.

"Oh, thank God!" Bucky was relieved. They couldn't stop talking and checking in. The scientists smiled softly. It actually worked out.

* * *

**_Guardians of Cosmos Uni;  
_ **

Omega Steve had front row seats to Bucky and Bobbi's counterparts messing with people. They would usually target Tony and someone named Seiya with tall tales and pranks. Sometimes Loki and Stephen Strange got hit much to their irritation. The trolls chuckled and laughed. They got a kick out of it.


	8. Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve looks in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up.

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

Bucky talked to his Omega through the mirror. Steve's face was red and he looked desperate.

"The twins say hi." Bucky was saying.

"I miss you all." Steve sighed. They talked for a bit longer then blew kisses to each other.

* * *

After lunch, MCF Steve met with the Avengers.

"My world is so beautiful. I have my friends and Bucky." he was saying.

"What do you miss the most about  it?" Trip asked.

"I miss Bucky." Steve sighed.

"We know that he misses you too." Bucky replied.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Hope went out on a date to a restaurant. They ordered their dishes and talked. After dinner finished, they paid the bill and went outside. As they walked out, the couple kissed softly.

* * *

The next day, Steve, Sam, Trip, and the Avengers hung out. They watched Inception. They had a lot of fun. The movie was everything they needed to take their minds off of things.

* * *

A few hours later, Alpha Bucky talked with his Omega via the mirror. The twins were by his side.

"Hi, daddy!" the twins smiled, waving. Steve beamed,

"My babies!" the kids babbled to him as his love looked on. The yearning pulled at his belly. He missed this. Just the four of them.


	9. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers try the machine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

****Bucky gave Howie and Aurora their bath. He carefully watched them as they played in the bath. The twins were really happy. Bucky missed his husband, but he still had their beautiful babies.

* * *

The Avengers gathered in the lab again. They were on edge. Bucky in particular missed his mate. Carol started up the machine.

**_Guardians of the Cosmos Uni;_ **

****Setsuna was furious about Bucky and Steve's decision. Crystal Tokyo was a very much necessary! She checked on the various dimensions available in the Time Gates. As she watched the events happening, she got an idea. She stepped in and swapped the various Steves, all the while smiling.

* * *

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

Phoenix Steve was completely confused by his surroundings. Where was he this time? Why was Bucky, Bobbi, and everyone else much older?

"Bucky, why are you older?" he asked. Bucky started swearing so Sam stepped in and explained to the young teen.

"This is a very different world." he said.

"Again?!" Steve moaned. He was beyond stressed and shaking with nerves.

"I...I need a moment alone, please." he sighed.

* * *

A hour later, Steve met with Bucky, the Maximoff twins, Skye, and Trip. They were all so exhausted.

"Something happened a while ago that turned me into a phoenix." Steve began.

"Are you okay?" Trip wanted to know.

"HYDRA experimented on me." Steve replied.

"How could they have done that?" Skye wanted to know.

"My world is filled with magic." Steve started. Wanda was excited by the news.

"It's not all fun. Sometimes, it's deadly." Steve warned.

* * *

**_Barton quarters;_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled close.

"Do you think we'll ever get this right?" Laura was saying.

"I really hope so." Clint sighed.

"Do you think we can stop Thanos?" Laura wanted to know.

"I don't know about that either." Clint admitted. They sighed, afraid of the future. Clint kissed his wife's cheek. He'd do anything to protect her and their kids.


	10. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve answers some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. INV will be updated next.

**_dining room, the palace, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The Avengers gathered for breakfast. Breakfast considered of blueberry, chocolate chip, plain, cinnamon, strawberry & cream, and banana pancakes. There was bacon to go with it. They had V-8 juice and coffee to go with it. They were happy and eating. Natasha and Pietro asked for more.

"One more." T'Challa responded.

* * *

After breakfast, Bucky talked with Steve through the mirror. The twins were besides Bucky. They smiled at their Papa.

"How are my babies?" Steve asked.

"They are well. They miss you." Bucky replied.

"You know that I miss them too." Steve responded.

"We love you, baby." Bucky smiled. They blew him kisses before saying goodbye.

* * *

In the meantime, Thor and Jane went out on a date to the movies. They watched a romantic comedy. They enjoyed their time together. Thor and Jane sighed as they ate popcorn and watched the film in content silence.

* * *

**_Detective Stiles Uni;_ **

Omega Steve was telling Bucky, Ryan, Stiles, Allison, and Sam about his world. Ryan was all ears and full of questions.

"Are there any physical repercussions from being away from your mate for so long?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Not that I know of." Steve answered.

"Do you need any special medication?" Allison added.

"No, thank you. I just need to rest." Steve responded.

"Okay, you can stay with us if you'd like," Ryan offered. Steve nodded and got up.

* * *

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve met at the mirror. They were happy to see each other.

"How is everyone treating you there?" Bucky asked his mate.

"They are taking good care of me. I feel safe." came the reply.

"Oh, good. I was worried." Bucky was relieved.

"Don't worry too much. They are really helpful." Steve reassured. Then Bucky and Steve parted with love.


	11. Third Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

Bucky and Steve talked via the mirrors. The twins were seated on either side of Bucky. Steve got to see his kids again. They were smiling and happy.

"Hi, Daddy! When are you coming home?" Aurora asked.

"I'm trying to get home, baby." Steve replied.

"We know, Daddy. We just miss you." Howie replied.

"I miss you, too, baby. I will come home." Steve promised.

* * *

**_den, the palace, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Bucky, Phoenix Steve, Trip, Skye, Pietro, Wanda, and Thor compared notes.

"We have plays and festivals here. We can pick one." Wanda was saying.

"May I see a list?" Steve asked.

"Well, there is the Medieval festival. It's fun and role playing." Bucky suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Steve smiled, the first one since he ended up in this world.

"Good. Get ready and meet us outside." Wanda declared.

* * *

That evening, Bruce and Betty went out on a date to an Italian restaurant. They ordered two pasta dishes and drinks. They had a lot of fun. They kissed after their date, making Bruce feel so happy.

* * *

The next morning, the Avengers had a meeting. After exchanging pleasantries, they got down to business.

"Okay, we may have this figured out." Jane started.

"Please tell me that you know what is causing this." Bucky said.

"We think that there is something beyond the machines, but for now, this is only our way." Hank stated.

"Okay, when do we try again?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Soon, but for now, count your blessings." Betty added.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve met at the mirrors. After greeting each other, they sat down to chat.

"They found another way to make it home." Bucky began.

"Really?!" Steve was thrilled.

"Yes, and I hope that it works." Bucky replied. Bucky and Steve blew kisses and shared a hopeful smile.


	12. Heart Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve start to feel the sadness of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

The Avengers met in the lab. The machine started up in a whirling motion.

**_The Time Gates, Guardians of the Cosmos Uni;_ **

Unknown to the heroes, Setsuna looked was looking through the time gates at the many realms available. She looked in on them.

"Oh no, dears. I'm not done." she declared. She waved her hand and moved the Steves once more.

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

Moon Guardian Steve looked around the lab in wariness and fear. This wasn't his home. Where was he?

"Where am I? This sure isn't Tokyo." he promptly declared. Bucky was furious.

"What the hell?! The machine was fine! Where is my Steve?!" he shouted. Steve jumped at the yelling.

"Want to explain to me what's going on?" he asked.

* * *

A few hours later, Steve was messing with Tony. He told him outrageous stories about his world. Due to Steve being the only visitor from his world, there was no way to prove the truth. Steve managed to convince Tony that it was all true. As the Avengers watched on, Bucky chuckled from his corner. Steve smiled at him as Tony walked away.

* * *

**_Barton's place;_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed.

"Someone is messing with us. It's not just the machine." Clint was saying.

"Yeah, there is no way this is a series of bad luck." Laura agreed.

"We'll figure it out somehow." Clint vowed. Clint and Laura kissed and hoped.

* * *

In the meantime, Moon Guardian Steve talked with his friends' counterparts. He had been surprised to find Trip and Skye had counterparts here.

"So, I may have messed with Tony." Steve admitted.

"I knew it!" Skye shouted.

"Why did you mess with him?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Tony pissed me off." Steve admitted.

"He usually does. What's changed?" Bucky commented.

"I got tired of it, plus this Tony is way different from the one I know. Even Tony knows better to push boundaries and when to keep his mouth shut." Steve replied.

"Fair." Bobbi nodded.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve met at the mirror. Steve shred a tear looking at his Alpha through the mirror. 

"I'm sorry, Bucky. I can't come home yet. And I honestly tried." he moped.

"Don't be sorry, baby. It isn't your fault." Bucky replied. He blew a kiss and Steve blew one back. He would find a way home. He had to.


	13. Interfere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scientists piece it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something and before I knew it, time ran out. INV will be updated next.

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

Bucky played hide and seek with Howie and Aurora. He chased them around. The kids giggled and chased after their papa. He picked them up and twirled them around. He laughed and kissed their cheeks. Being with them was his favorite part of being a Papa.

* * *

Moon Guardian Steve played poker with Sam, Bobbi, and Darcy. Steve's hand was awful but he had to play it as if he had a Full House.

"I'm wagering all of my chips." he stated. Everyone looked at each other with skepticism. Eventually, they folded easily and Steve smirked.

"Thank you, guys. For believing in my bluff." he stated.

* * *

A hour or so later, Lance and Bobbi went out to a deli for lunch. They ordered two subs and cokes. They kissed after eating.

* * *

In the meantime, the scientists met in the lab to try to figure out what went wrong this time. They shared notes but beyond that, did not talk.

"Guys, do you see the dust? This is not some debris," Bruce sighed.

"Someone interfered." he finished.

"We have to stop this." Betty declared.

"If we don't, Bucky will kill us." Jane sighed.

* * *

**_Margaret Carter Files Uni;  
_ **

Omega Steve was talking with Peggy, and his friends' counterparts. After getting over the shock of seeing a old friend alive and young. They settled down to discuss their own respective worlds.

"Okay, I ended up here after a surge." Steve was saying.

"Do you remember that moment in your home world?" Peggy wanted to know.

"Yes." Steve replied. They talked a bit more.


	14. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scientists catch on more and more to the sabotage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-15 will be posted next.

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

Bucky and Steve talked through the mirror. There were longing in their eyes and they felt it.

"Any luck?" Bucky asked.

"We have no idea, but we think someone is sabotaging us." Steve replied.

"Great. At least you are getting somewhere." Bucky sighed.

"Yeah, but we don't know who. It doesn't help." Steve pointed out.

"Don't give up hope." Bucky reassured.

* * *

**_Guardians of the Cosmos Uni;_ **

Meanwhile, Pluto Guardian and Pluto Knight had discovered what Setsuna was doing. The rogue senshi ran as Dum Dum and Izzy figured her out. They hunted her for hours.

"No luck. Can't really say where she is." Izzy finally announced.

"We need to get to our prince and warn the others." Dum Dum said. They rushed back to Juban without hesitation.

* * *

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

Clint and Laura bonded with their kids. They played hide and seek with the children. They had a lot of fun. They kissed their kids and smiled.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers had a Star Wars marathon. They enjoyed the movies and couldn't stop quoting them.

"This was perfect. Time for a bathroom break. You have thirty minutes to get back or you miss Rogue One." Bucky announced.

* * *

That evening, Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled together.

"We can fix this. Let's try." Jane said. Then Thor and Jane kissed and sighed.


	15. Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is on edge and scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14, ch 15 will be posted.  
> Don't worry, Steve will get home eventually!

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

****Bucky met his Omega at the mirror with their kids. Steve had a little smile as he saw his kids. The family of four talked for hours.

* * *

**_the palace labs, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The Avengers met in the lab. They started up the machine, but Tony messed with the power.

"Oh no!" Steve yelled as he was sucked in. Minutes later, Steve was spat out. Sadly, this Steve wasn't their Steve. No, this version was smaller and about a decade younger to boot.

"Where the hell am I?" this new Steve asked, his hand grasping a wand.

* * *

As everyone gaped in shock, Wizard Steve was confused as he looked at the new group around him. While he recognized some of friends, they were lots of years older. However, Bucky's behavior confused him. Why did Bucky look so angry?

In the meantime, Tony fled for his life. Even going as far to hop on his private plane and leave Wakanda entirely. He couldn't get caught by Bucky.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Wizard Steve went to talk to Thor. They were focused and careful.

"So, I'm a prince there, too? Sounds amazing." Thor commented.

"You are still the same there." Steve chuckled.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of pizza.The table was set and everyone grabbed paper plates and sat down.

There were cheese, meat and veggie lovers, and pepperoni pizzas. Platters of salad and breadsticks were served up. Liters of soda were placed on the table. There were regular and diet cokes, sprite, root beer, and grape fanta.

They were beaming. It was good to indulge after putting up with another failure. It also helped that they could joke and laugh.


	16. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. INV should be updated tmw.

_**Love: Lost and Found Uni;** _

Bucky bonded with the twins. He watched the twins' favorite movie; Moana. They had a lot of fun singing along to the songs. Eventually, The kids fell asleep against him. He cooed and picked up.

* * *

 While Bucky was bonding with his kids, Steve talked with Thor, Loki, and the other Avengers. They were exhausted.

"I am so tired. I just want to get home, and from what you have told me, the other Steve is missing his family." Steve was saying.

"I can see who has the magical capability and reason to do this," Loki offered.

"Please. This seems like a cruel joke." Steve replied.

"Alright. I'll see you both later." Loki replied, as he took his leave.

* * *

**_Capetown, Africa;_ **

Scott, Hope, Clint, Laura, Lance, and Bobbi went out to Capetown on a group date. They went to a small confections shop and got small sweets in addition to shopping. It was perfect for them.

* * *

**_Steve Potter's Adventures Uni;_ **

Omega Steve talked with Wizard Bucky, Neville, and Luna. They discussed their respective worlds.

"We study wizardry and magic here. This is important to our lives." Neville started.

"We're also in middle of a war. We're safe here though." Luna added.

"A War?" Steve was alarmed.

"Long story." Neville sighed.

"Damn HYDRA." Bucky growled.

"Not them again!" Steve moaned.

"You know them?" Bucky perked up in interest.

"Yes, apparently, HYDRA loves causing all worlds' Steve trouble." Steve grumbled.

"By the way, I have a husband and twins in my world." he finished.

"Wow, that is a major difference." Luna marveled. They continued to talk about their lives.

* * *

That evening, Alpha Bucky and Omega Steve met at the mirror. They were so done with those failures. The Alpha was distressed and just wanted to hold his mate.

"I'm...I'm just so sorry, Bucky." Steve sighed.

"No, baby, it's not your fault. You tried." Bucky reassured.

"I should try harder! I'm failing!" Steve was still distressed. Bucky and Steve pressed their hands against the mirror. Their faith was shaking.


	17. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard Steve talks about home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next, then I'm switching over to INV.

**_Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

The Avengers gathered for brunch. Brunch consisted of bagels with cream cheese and lox, veggie and fruit platters, quiche, chocolate chip pancakes, and biscuits.

Dessert was cinnamon buns, peanut butter M&Ms brownies, oatmeal cookies, and funfetti cupcakes. There were milk and juice to drink. They were really happy and enjoying the meal. It was good to relax and be able to enjoy something.

* * *

After breakfast, Wizard Steve was talking with Sam, Loki, and Sharon They were listening to him carefully.

"Tell us about Hogwarts." Sharon requested.

"It's a castle in Scotland. There's four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." Steve started. They talked for hours.

* * *

In the meantime, Thor and Jane went out on a date to the marketplace. They looked at the merchandise, before buying some sweets to take home. They kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Scott's headquarters, the palace;_ **

Scott and Cassie had father and daughter bonding time. They read Harry Potter together. They took turns reading a chapter. At the end of Man with Two Faces, Scott looked up to see that Cassie had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

**_Barton place;_ **

****Clint and Laura bonded with their kids. They painted together. Nate had fun making hand prints while Lila and Cooper painted flowers or their family pet Lucky. In the end, they hung up their artwork on the refrigerator.

* * *

While the Barton family was painting, Alpha Bucky and Omega Steve talked through the mirror with their twins. They were smiling sadly.

"Come home, please!" the twins chorused.

"I'm trying." Steve sniffed.

"Please don't cry baby. It's not fault that Tony is an idiot!" Bucky scowled. They pressed their hands to the mirror, trying to reach the another.


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve just misses his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. I'm switching over to INV. Ch 18 should be posted tmw.

The Avengers gathered in the lab. After checking the room one last time to make sure that everything was in place and that Tony wasn't lurking nearby. The scientists started up the machine. As the machine came to life and began humming, there was a flash, and a post serum Steve stood there.

"Stevie?" Bucky asked.

* * *

The Avengers looked at post serum Steve. Was this their Steve? Steve was looking back, wanting to be sure that he was finally back home.

"Which Steve are you?" Hope wanted to know.

"What are the names of your kids?" Bucky asked.

"Howard Joseph and Aurora Sarah Rogers-Barnes." came the reply.

"Thank god!" Bucky exclaimed, as he rushed forward and pulled his mate into a hug.

"Finally, I'm home." Steve smiled as he returned the hug. Then he was engulfed into hugs from his other friends.

* * *

After lunch, the couples went on a group date to Capetown. They took a bus tour and enjoyed the sights in general.

"We'll have to come back with the kids." Clint noted.

* * *

  ** _Bucky and Steve's place;  
_**

After Steve's return, the mated pair went to the playroom and collected their twins. Howie and Aurora ran into Steve's arms.

"Daddy!" they squealed.

"My babies!" Steve sighed as he hugged them. Bucky hugged his entire family. The family of four were back together at last.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. After putting the twins to bed, they went to their room and Bucky locked the door. After they had stripped down to bare skin, Bucky picked Steve up and placed him on their king sized bed, before grabbing the lube.

Bucky crawled onto the bed and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly, causing the latter to moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and spread his husband's legs apart. He got into position and lined himself up, pushing inside gently.

The pace was slow and steady, Bucky wanted to draw their lovemaking for as long as possible. Eventually, Bucky took pity on his husband and sped up the pace. Moments later, Steve spilled his seed across their bellies with a scream. Bucky held out for a minuter longer before spilling his seed deep inside of his mate.

All of sudden, they were surprised by Bucky knotting Steve. So Bucky carefully rolled them over until Bucky was laying on his back, with Steve on top. As they waited for Bucky's knot to go down, they resumed kissing and cuddling.


	19. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Steves are reunited with their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next.

**_Aster Aiyan, Kingdom of Soul Mates Uni;_ **

Phoenix Steve arrived in a flash of light. He looked around and sighed into pure relief. He was back in Aster Aiyan. He saw Bucky, his parents, his brothers and sisters, the entire pack already there.

**_Brooklyn, New York; Steve Potter's Adventures Uni;_ **

Wizard Steve found himself back in Brooklyn. Bucky, Neville, Luna, his family, and his friends awaited him. He ran to Bucky and they were hugging. 

**_Juban, Tokyo, Japan, Guardians of the Cosmos Uni;_ **

Moon Prince Steve sighed in relief when he saw the familiar sights of Juban. Home, sweet home. Bucky, Bobbi, Sam, Sharon, the rest of the Guardians and Knights were there with his twin and her protectors. 

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, Detective Stiles Uni;_ **

Bucky and the detectives were there in their living room. Bucky and Steve hugged and kissed. Then Steve was greeted by the detectives.

**_the place, Wakanda, Africa, Margaret Carter Files Uni;_ **

Steve was greeted by Bucky and their friends. He gave Peggy and Angie extra long hugs.

All six Steves were home at long last. They were overjoyed to be back and made sure to let their loved ones know it.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Love: Lost and Found Uni;_ **

The couples decided to stay in and make dinner together for their group date. So they made small side dishes with a roast pork iron. They drank wine and chatted. Being with friends again meant the world.

* * *

While the couples were occupied, the kids met up to play. They all had their own container of play dough. The kids were focused on molding. They made dinosaurs, puppies, kittens, and more. They giggled and had a good time in general. It was fun for them.

* * *

Since the kitchen was very much taken, the remaining Avengers plus the kids had Chinese takeout. They opened up the takeout boxes into plates and shared the food. It was a different family dinner but it was still amazing.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"I missed you so much." Bucky was saying.

"I made some friends. I think that it is the only good thing to come out of this." Steve sighed.

"Yeah. Maybe so." Bucky replied. Then Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life returns to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The idea for Setsuna and Tony's punishment can be credited to MedusaStone.  
> Fans will have to wait until 2020 for the next fic. I apologize, but the muses refused to leave me alone on a certain matter until I rearranged my entire fic schedule. Add in that, the angst was draining, my original plan was to have Bucky go through Steve's experience, but I'm not sure if i can do that anymore. So the part 2 outline might need a rewrite. We'll see.  
> Finally, the prologue for Secret Avengers: Agents of Retaliation will be posted next.

Some time later, the Infinity Gems were gathered. With the gems secured, they turned to the task of dealing with Thanos. With the aid of some allies, they got the Gauntlet off Thanos and defeated him. He was then banished. The gems were scattered far and wide. Well, except for the Time and Mind gems, Dr. Strange and Vision very much needed them.

"Well, we still have to punish Tony." Bucky declared.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve met with the living Howlies. They hugged each other and sat down in order to catch up.

"Welcome home, man." Dum Dum greeted.

"It's good to be back." Steve smiled. Then they started to talk.

* * *

In the meantime, Clint, Laura, Scott, Hope, Thor, and Jane had a group date. They went to a noodle shop. They ordered their meal and sat down to eat. They ate their noodles and talked. It was good to be together.

* * *

**_Time Gates;_ **

Pluto Knight and Pluto Guardian captured Setsuna. They escorted their prisoner and met with Bucky, T'Challa, and Sif. The trio had Tony Stark in tow.

"We decided on your punishment." Pluto Guardian began.

"You're locked up for life!" Bucky growled. The duo protested, but it was in vain. Another dimension, this one being a pocket dimension was opened and the pair were jailed there.

"I hope you do better in this dimension than you did here." Pluto Knight stated.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They got naked in their bedroom and Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully. 

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his mate. They took things slow.

After about an eternity, they wee slow to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. He stroked him to orgasm, Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs.

Bucky cursed as he followed his husband over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.

"Well, welcome home to me." Steve laughed. He curled into his husband's arms and held on tight. He couldn't imagine a world without his Bucky.


End file.
